Just as Good
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: A brief look into Remus' obsession with Sirius. Slightly graphic. .....Sweat, heat, breath mingling, bodies moving. Lips parting, mouths searching. More, just a little more and then ecstasy, comfort, shame.....


Just as Good.

My fantasy has turned to madness  
All my goodness has turned to badness  
My need to possess you has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling I have no control  
Animotion- Obsession

A/N: This is a pretty short story that examines Remus' feelings for Sirius that border on obsession. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it.

Warnings: Language, sexual situations, and obsession.

Sweat, heat, breath mingling, bodies moving. Lips parting, mouths searching. More, just a little more and then ecstasy, comfort, shame.

A groan escapes the throat of the dark haired boy above Remus. He sighs, a sound so sweet. His grey eyes look down, examining the other. Remus touches his hair, feels it's softness and wants more. Raising up, he meets the other's lips again, asking him for the touch of his skin, the taste of his mouth, that feeling that fills him. He wants this, Remus knows he does. Finding that which he needs, Remus lets the other bury his teeth into his throat, biting and kissing the flesh there.

"Sirius," he whispered, bucking against the boy and felt him react to the movement.

"Lupin," the other says in return, running his hands over Remus' bare arms and tracing his nails over them, painfully hard. Remus felt the first warm threads of blood run down his arms and he cried out.

"Again, Lupin... Scream for me," the dark haired boy growled, sinking his teeth into the other man's throat again.

Yes, this is what Remus wanted. He wanted to be held, hurt, dominated by Black. Wanted to feel him in his bed. Had to feel him in his arms. For years Remus had wanted this. For years he lusted after Sirius, watched him. His feelings for the other only grew stronger when Sirius started dating some of the girls from their classes. Remus knew that Sirius was with the girls, exploring their bodies as they did his. Sometimes, Remus thought about what it would be like if he was one of the girls who touched Sirius in the dark. Closing his eyes, Remus grabbed a fistful of the dark hair of he man above him and gasped.

"More," he whispered, kissing his lover's throat again.

"As you wish..." the grey eyed man smiled, ranking his nails even hard down the already broken flesh.

Yes, this is what he had wanted for so long. Craved for so long. The touch that Sirius wouldn't give him... With a shudder, Remus looked up into the angled face above him. The grey eyes shined down at him, want filling them. The blond felt his body shaking lightly as he thought about all the years he'd waited to feel Sirius hold him like this... Remus would rip his own chest open and remove his own heart as a gift for Sirius f he asked him to. Yes, he'd gladly bleed, lose a pound of flesh for him.

"What time is it...?" the dark haired man asked suddenly, pulling himself away from Remus.

A little angry that the other had detached himself from him, Remus glanced at his watch.

"It's after 6..." he answered, rolling onto his stomach. As he watched, the tall, dark haired man pulled his slacks on and began to pick up the rest of his clothes. Black turned his back on the blond, giving him a wonderful view of the wonderfully muscled expanse of it.

"Where are going...?" Remus asked, rising to his feet and slipping his hands up the smooth skin of Black's back.

"I've got somewhere to be," the other murmured, pulling away.

Anger rose in Remus' chest. "Where? To see one of your sluts?" he demanded, clenching his hands into fists around the other man's body.

Turning quickly, the taller man frowned at Remus, the dim light making the expression more intimidating than it usually was.

"Listen, Lupin. You can call me whatever you want while we're fucking, but I'm not my brother. He didn't want you, remember? Don't play fucking mind games with yourself just because you don't want to fucking accept that."

Remus fell back a little, hurt. Games? Was that all Sirius thought this was to him?

Shaking his head, Regulus pulled his shoes on. "I've got class to get to. I'll see you later, alright Lupin?"

Swallowing hard, Remus nodded, watching Regulus pull the door open. Yes, it was Regulus, not Sirius after all. Sirius would never have been sneaking around with someone like Remus, would never fuck someone like him. Once Regulus was gone, Remus collapsed back onto the bed, curling around himself. Sirius didn't want him. Would never want him. If Remus couldn't have him, then his brother was just as good. At least, that had been the theory back when it started. Closing his eyes, Remus let out a soft moan, clawing at his face.

"Sirius..."


End file.
